It's not because I like you!
by Sinank
Summary: A sequel to A Simple Prank. After he tried to prank Renamon and failed, Impmon wants to give her a gift to apologize to her...and nothing else. Or maybe there is?


"Urgh, why do I have to do this? It's not like I need to do this..." Impmon groaned annoyed and asked himself that, as he walked through the park looking for a certain someone. Meanwhile, he was holding a bundle of beautiful flowers in one of his gloved hands, that were intended for the person...or rather the Digimon, he was looking for everywhere in the park right now. "Stupid fox...making me feel guilty...why am I even doing this..." He groaned again and wondered more, as he kept on walking and looking. She had to be somewhere around here, this is where she usually would be hiding somewhere.

A few days ago, Impmon tried to prank Renamon as revenge for always stopping him having some harmless fun. He wanted to do it by dropping a bucket of blue paint on her head and ruining her and her fur...only for her, to drop the bucket on him instead, covering his entire little body in the paint. That wasn't why he was so angry and annoyed right now. Even that she helped him washing the paint off his body, which took at least a full hour to do, didn't really annoy him. What did annoy him now was, that he called her fur and her beautiful in that moment, making him blush. And then...she blushed about too...

"Why did I even say that to her? She does nothing but annoy me and ruin my fun. And why didn't she say anything there either..." He asked himself these questions out loud, not noticing how his usually white cheeks became very warm and turned a little red. Or how his heart suddenly began to beat a little faster, as his thoughts slowly shifted towards her again. Or why he suddenly felt so...weird thinking about her at all.

What happened that day didn't leave his memory at all. In fact, he began to think more and more about it and once it happened, he couldn't stop it. He didn't know why...but he began to feel guilty for trying to pull something like that on Renamon. And now he hopes, that apologizing, something he never considered doing especially to her, will make this bad feeling go away.

He looked around again, especially at the tree tops since those were her usual hiding spot, when she was here and wanted some quiet time. While looking, he tried to find anything resembling bright, yellow fur between all the green leaves. But he couldn't spot it anywhere, no matter where he looked. Could it be, that maybe she isn't here at all and he was looking like a fool for her? With a sigh, he turned around, wanting to leave this place before anyone notices him, when suddenly...

"What are you trying to do now?"

A familiar female voice asked right beside him, making Impmon jump back a bit and turn towards its source. And he saw, that it belonged to the Digimon, he was looking for this entire time, having her arms crossed and looking with her blue cold eyes, as she examined him from head to toe, probably wondering if he was about to pull another one of his stupid pranks on someone else.

"You..." Impmon began saying, while glaring with red cheeks at Renamon, wanting to look mad at her, but because of his scared jumping backwards, he now looked so much more like she embarrassed him...which made the other Digimon grin a little.

"I'm sorry...I saw you entering the park looking nervous and I thought, that you wanted to cause trouble again..." She explained, not losing the small grin on her face, as Impmon got, what she just said to him.

"You were following me this entire time? Then you should have heard me saying very loudly, that I was looking for you all this time..." He got a little louder at that last part, a little mad, that Renamon apparently watched him looking for her everywhere in this stupidly big park, probably with that same grin on her face that she has on her face right now.

She looked at Impmon now with a much more serious look again. "I'm sorry. I just needed to make sure, you don't try to do anything again, like your pranks...especially since what happened last time..." Renamon said directly and without any doubt or hesitation in her voice towards him. But then, she noticed he was holding something hidden in his hand and pointed curious at it. "What is that?"

"That's..." He began, as he suddenly got very nervous and wasn't so sure about giving the flowers to her anymore, as his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest any moment now. What was going on with him right now? He didn't know, what he really should do and just hold towards her with a small angry look, though he still looked pretty nervous. "These...these are for you. As an apology...for last time..." He was glad that he finally brought those words out to her.

"You picked all these flowers...just for...me?" Renamon asked a little confused and taken back by that at first, as she took the flowers and looked at them, expecting this to be some kind of prank by him. But that wasn't the case. They were all looking really pretty and very colourful. She began to blush a little beneath her fur. "Thank you..." She was very surprised, that he would be that considerate towards her.

"Really, you think so? I just picked some flowers for you without giving it any thought..." He said to her trying to sound like he really didn't care about that, though this was a complete lie, as he actually spend at least an hour trying to find the best flowers for his present. And he was relieved, that he found so many, that looked very pretty. And her being happy about the present made him for some strange reason feel even more relieved and happy too. Like he was worried, she wouldn't like it.

Renamon shook her head and smiled a little more at him, immediately being able to see through his lies. "No, I can tell, that you really tried with this present and you put in a lot of effort. And I can tell, you really are happy, that I am happy about that. Isn't that true..." She said, her smile turning more and more into a little grin as she teased him again.

"I...I...don't think it's because I like you or something..." Impmon said a little defensively, as he began getting very red and flustered at her words. How she managed to do that again, he could never tell. He began turning around, intending to leave as quickly as possible. "I guess I'm now done here with you. Now, if you excuse me..." But then suddenly she put her paw on his shoulder and smiled at him, as she blushed a little more.

"Why don't you stay for a while. Sometimes, being alone isn't that nice..." She said, wanting him to stay and talk a little longer. Whatever's happening between the two of them right now, she didn't want it to end so suddenly and abrupt. It would be pretty nice, if it could last a little while longer.

Impmon of course wanted to refuse her offer at first...but then, without any doubt, nodded, though while trying to look annoyed again. "Fine...I guess I can stay with you for a little while...I don't have anything fun planned either..." And he didn't notice, how his cheeks turned a little red and warm again while saying.

Renamon giggled and looked at the flowers. She was happy about his present, but she was even more happy about his company...


End file.
